cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty 2: Big Red One
Call of Duty 2: Big Red One is a first person shooter game developed by Treyarch for the Call of Duty franchise. It serves as an expansion of Call of Duty 2 and is the fifth game in the series overall. The game is set in World War II and focuses on the United States 1st Infantry Division. Campaign Setting Plot Missions North Africa * M1 - Assault on Algiers * M2 - Fighting in Algeria * M3 - Fighting in Tunisia * M4 - Battle of Sidi Be Sid * M5 - Battle of Kasserine Pass * M6 - Fight for Kasserine * M7 - Battle of Hill 609 Italy * M1 - Assault on Gela * M2 - Fighting for Sicily * M3 - Battle of Troina * M4 - Air mission over Italy * M5 - Tank mission at Salerno Western Europe * M1 - Omaha Beach * M2 - Battle of Cherbourg * M3 - Falaise Gap * M4 - Battle for Chambois * M5 - Fight for Maubeuge * M6 - Fight for Mons * M7 - Siegfried Line * M8 - Strike at Eilendorf Characters United States Army * Henry Wilkins * Ben Hawkins * Norman Delaney * Alvin Bloomfield * Victor Denley * Miles Castillo * John Jackson Smith * Robinson * Blackburn * Sumner * Peterson * Rutherford * Hassler United States Air Force * "Stretch" Hawkins * McLaughlin Factions Friendly * United States Army ** (1st Infantry Division) * United States Air Corps Enemy * Wehrmacht * Royal Italian Army Game Play The Game is a first person shooter where players assume the role of infantry soldiers and use guns to battle enemies, as well as utilizing melee attacks. Retaining most features of the original game, Big Red One is mostly action and adventure, while also using strategy and tactical maneuvers to achieve goals. Unlike Call of Duty 2, the health system also remains the same as the original Call of Duty, retaining the health bar that depletes when receiving damage and can be replenished with health packs. Multiplayer Maps US Army vs Wehrmacht * Kassirine * Sidi Biserte * Tunis * Sidi Be Sid * Algiers * West Sahara * Sicily * Troina * Cassino * Normandy * Bastogne * Chambois * Maubeuge * Eilendorf * Siegfried Line Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Search and Destroy * Domination * Sabotage Weapons Rifles * M1 Garand * Karabin Gewehr * M1 Carbine Bolt-Action Rifles * Kar 98k * Springfield * MAS 36 * Carcano Sub Machine Guns * Thompson * MP 40 * M3 * MAB 38 Support Guns * BAR * STG 44 * M1941 Johnson * MG 34 * Chetellerault Machine Guns * MG 42 * Browning M1919 * Hotchkiss M1914 Sidearms * M1911 * Walther P38 * Browning HP * Beretta M35 Grenades * Mk 2 * Stielhandgranate Other * M9A1 Bazooka * Satchel Charge Vehicles Tanks * American - ** M4 Sherman ** M3 Stuart * German - ** Panzer IV ** Elefant * Italian - ** Fiat Ansaldo Ground Vehicles * American - ** Willy's Jeep ** M3 Half Track * German - ** Opel Blitz ** Sd.skf 251 Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games